


Engines

by bathfullofglass



Series: The boy who smells like summer days [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Фарриер помогает другу-механику с починкой двигателя.
Series: The boy who smells like summer days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608793
Kudos: 2





	Engines

**Author's Note:**

> Название «Engines» - «Двигатели» - можно было бы написать и по-русски, но стоит только начать использовать английский, как становится сложно остановиться хд

Фарриер остановился докурить сигарету у ворот ангара. Питерс запрещал курить внутри, ссылаясь на технику безопасности: машинное масло, авиационное топливо, закрытое — пусть и обширное — пространство. Случайная искра — и все, пиши пропало. Некоторые механики пренебрегали этим и смолили прямо в ангарах, и ничего фатального не происходило. Но Питерс оставался при своем и гнал курильщиков наружу даже в ливень, так что Фарриер решил не злить напрасно старого товарища.

С Питерсом Фарриер подружился почти сразу как попал на базу. Он оказался значительно старше основного набора новичков, записавшихся добровольцами сразу со школьной скамьи, а остальному офицерскому составу не был ровней ни по званию, ни по летному опыту, так что слонялся неприкаянным по территории, пока не добрел до ангаров, где Питерс по обыкновению копался в раскапоченном «Бристоле Меркьюри» [1]. Он попросил Фарриера подать отвертку, Фарриер задал вопрос об этой девятициллиндровой махине — и вышел из ангара только два часа спустя. Руки ломило с непривычки, под ногтями чернело, пальцы впитали запах смазки, а голова гудела от новой информации о цилиндрах, нагнетателе и топливных трубках, но Фарриер улыбался. 

Ему нравилось летать, но и работать руками нравилось тоже — а под руководством Питерса особенно. Тот объяснял просто, без зауми, и с его слов сплетения трубок и проводов обретали практический смысл. Здесь люфтит — значит, в воздухе начиная с тысячи футов будет трясти. Не дотянешь тут — рискуешь потерять контроль при посадке. Самолет был целым организмом, где все было взаимосвязано, и двигатель был его сердцем, а Питерс, как хороший доктор, мог поставить диагноз по одному только биению пульса — слушая мотор. Впрочем, задействовал он и остальные чувства, наблюдая за самолетом в воздухе и на земле и доверяя заскорузлым кончикам пальцев там, где рассмотреть возможности не было. Питерс был прирожденным механиком, казалось Фарриеру, и он с благодарностью перенимал у него знания и опыт.

Боуд как-то пошутил, что Питерс служил в Королевских ВВС дольше, чем те существовали, — за что тут же получил промасленной тряпкой по лицу. Но в чем-то он был прав: Питерс начал службу еще в Королевском летном корпусе — предшественнике ВВС — во время Первой Мировой, где дослужился до механика 1-го класса, что было большой удачей для бросившего школу парнишки из крошечной валлийской деревушки. Питерс говорил, что в летный корпус его взяли случайно, но Фарриер подозревал, что тот лукавил и скромно замалчивал увлекательную историю, которую за давностью времен рассказать было больше некому. 

Фарриер хмыкнул своим мыслям, аккуратно затушив окурок, приткнул его в прибитую около ворот жестянку и вошел в ангар. Там под рядом желтых ламп его встретил ощетинившийся выхлопными патрубками нос «Спитфайра», голый и такой хрупкий под снятой обшивкой. Рядом, взобравшись на стремянку, стоял Питерс, запустив по локоть руки в металлическое нутро. 

— Ба, какие люди! — поприветствовал он Фарриера, и тот отсалютовал в ответ. — Давненько тебя тут не видел.

— Да всё вылеты, — нахмурился Фарриер, — вот и не заглядывал.

— Ой, да знаю я, что вылеты, — махнул на него ветошью Питерс, спускаясь. — Что я, расписания в КП не видел, что ли. Ты по делу или так?

— Или так, — ухмыльнулся Фарриер. — Думал, дай проведаю старика, может, помощь нужна.

— Эй, не такой уж я и старик, — ткнул его в бок Питерс, но улыбнулся. Морщинки предательски собрались в уголках глаз, и в электрическом свете сверкнули серебристые нити на висках. — Но работенка будто тебя ждала. Что-то с поршнем у ласточки, — указал он на разобранный нос «Спитфайра». — Подособишь?

— А то, — кивнул Фарриер и снял куртку, накинув вместо нее засаленную спецовку. Питерс подогнал вторую стремянку, и они забрались поближе к двигателю.

— Вот тут, видишь? — ткнул в один из шатунов Питерс, и Фарриер согласно кивнул:

— Вижу.

Он тут же протянул Питерсу подходящий ключ, и тот хмыкнул:

— Сноровку, я смотрю, не растерял.

— Мастерство не пропить, — усмехнулся Фарриер, и Питерс фыркнул:

— Да ты не так уж и старался. Не то, что Харрисон с Уэлшем.

— А что с ними? — нахмурился Фарриер.

— А ты не слышал? — удивился Питерс. — Барышню не поделили с пьяных глаз. Прохлаждаются на земле теперь, красавцы. У одного глаз подбит, у второго нос свернут.

— Да уж, — натужно выдохнул Фарриер, пытаясь отвернуть упертый болт.

— Давай я, мне сподручней будет, — предложил Питерс, и Фарриер передал ему ключ.

— А где твой второй номер? — взглянул на него Питерс искоса, отвернув болт.

— Коллинз? — удивленно посмотрел на него Фарриер в ответ. — Откуда ж мне знать, я ему не пастуший пес.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — пожал плечами Питерс. — Просто странно, что он с тобой не пришел. Обычно таскается за тобой хвостом как жеребенок за мамкой.

— Не таскается он, — хмуро возразил Фарриер, но в груди странно екнуло. 

— Так я ж не говорю, что это плохо, — усмехнулся Питерс. — Парень учится. Причем не у последнего человека в эскадрилье. Ты, вот, тоже у Трэвиса учился, да и у меня кое-чему. 

Фарриер невидящим взглядом уставился на ряд цилиндров. Он никогда не задумывался прежде, что мог быть для Коллинза не просто старшим товарищем, а учителем. Кем-то, с кого тот брал пример, и к кому тянулся, как в свое время Фарриер тянулся к Питерсу — с чистым незамутненным любопытством и вдохновением. И если так, то желаниям, которые Фарриеру успешно удавалось глушить, ход давать не стоило и в дальнейшем.

— Я вас скоро в воздухе путать начну, — продолжал Питерс, увлеченно копаясь в двигателе и не замечая замешательства собеседника. — Копирует тебя — любо-дорого посмотреть. Дергано немного, но достойно. Втулка у тебя?

Фарриер вздрогнул, опомнившись, и протянул ему металлический цилиндр.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Питерс и вставил деталь на законное место.

Дверь нерешительно распахнулась, впуская полосу розоватого закатного света, и на пороге показалась стройная фигура в офицерской форме.

— Помяни чертенка, — тихо хмыкнул Питерс. — А еще, говоришь, не таскается.

— Коллинз — взрослый человек, я ему не указ, — пожал плечами Фарриер.

— Ты по званию старше, — подмигнул ему Питерс. — Так что вполне себе указ.

— Не всех это останавливает, знаешь ли, — усмехнулся Фарриер.

Самому Питерсу этот факт точно не никогда не мешал. Офицерского звания он так и не получил, но запросто мог отругать молоденького пилота или инженера, на чьем дипломе едва высохли чернила, — за дело, разумеется, не просто так. И Фарриера он в свое время отчитывал — за то, что спешил и не давал двигателю прогреться как следует. Субординация субординацией, но безалаберного отношения к самолетам Питерс не спускал никому.

— Доброго вечера! — помахал им рукой Коллинз снизу.

— И тебе не хворать, — откликнулся Питерс. — Какими судьбами?

— Да так, — потупился Коллинз. — Свободный вечер.

— Ну проходи, не стесняйся, — усмехнулся Питерс, обводя рукой ангар и возвращаясь к работе. Фарриер указал ему на маслосъемное кольцо.

— Так и знал, — вздохнул он, обернулся и воскликнул: — Коллинз!

Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся от верстака, будто его застали за чем-то неприличным.

— Будь добр, притащи нам вон тот ящик, верхний справа, — указал он на полку над верстаком. Коллинз кивнул, стащил с полки деревянный ящик — и чуть не выронил его, потому что тот оказался неожиданно тяжелым. Фарриер усмехнулся себе под нос: сам так же поначалу обманывался неприметными коробками, напичканными свинцовыми и стальными деталями.

Коллинз протянул ящик Питерсу и поинтересовался:

— А что у вас там?

— Кольцо маслосъемное износилось. Должно быть, брак, — вздохнул Питерс, искоса взглянул на Коллинза и предложил: — Залезай, сам посмотришь.

Коллинз просиял и взобрался на шаткую стремянку, на которой стоял Фарриер, и ему пришлось чуть сдвинуться, освобождая место. Коллинз ойкнул и опасно накренился, и Фарриер притянул его к себе.

— Осторожней, — пробурчал он.

Коллинз глянул на него и благодарно улыбнулся — быстро, почти мимолетно, — повернувшись затем к Питерсу.

— Видишь, пообтерлось? — указал тот на металлическое кольцо. — Теперь масло просачивается и горит. Надо менять.

— Понятно, — кивнул Коллинз.

— Давай на крыло, что ли, — дернул подбородком Питерс. — Нам работать надо.

Коллинз послушно переступил со стремянки на стремянку, а затем на крыло, но случайно зацепил ящик с инструментом, и тот с грохотом рухнул на бетонный пол.

— Коллинз! — с досадой вскричал Питерс.

— Извини, я сейчас все соберу, — поник Коллинз и свесил ноги с края крыла, чтобы спрыгнуть вниз, но Питерс махнул на него рукой:

— Сиди уж, пока еще делов не наворотил, — вздохнул он и спустился за инструментами сам. 

Фарриер с теплой улыбкой посмотрел на Коллинза, хмурого и раскрасневшегося от своей неловкости, покачал головой и вернулся к работе. Питерс вскоре присоединился к нему — вместе с собранным инструментом.

— Слышали про Уэлша с Харрисоном? — начал Коллинз тихо и нерешительно.

— Д… — собрался было ответить Фарриер, но Питерс оказался быстрее:

— Нет. А что там с ними? — спросил он заинтересованно, будто сам не рассказывал эту историю прежде. Фарриер удивленно взглянул на него, и Питерс улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

— От полетов отстранили, — продолжил Коллинз, болтая ногами. — Говорят, в увольнительном подрались. Из-за девушки. Боуд мне сказал, что… — он расходился и веселел по мере рассказа, и складка между бровей разгладилась, и длинные пальцы оживленно барабанили по краю крыла, но все это не раздражало, а казалось чем-то вроде местечкового радио, под которое работалось даже лучше. Фарриер и Питерс заменили кольцо, собрали двигатель и вернули на место снятую обшивку. 

— Слезай, — махнул Питерс Коллинзу, спускаясь со стремянки. — Пора выкатывать.

Он поспешно принялся открывать ворота ангара и позвал сержанта-механика на подмогу, пока Фарриер убирал с дороги стремянки и инструменты. Коллинз без лишних вопросов бросился помогать ему.

Вчетвером они выкатили «Спитфайр» из ангара на площадку перед ним, и Питерс хлопнул Коллинза по плечу:

— Давай, запускай на холостом. 

Коллинз удивленно хлопнул глазами:

— Я?

— Да, ты, — проворчал Питерс. — Не хочешь — Фарриер справится.

Но просиявший Коллинз уже стоял на крыле готовый забраться в кабину. Фарриер хмыкнул:

— Балуешь.

— Ему не повредит, — усмехнулся Питерс. — Пусть порадуется, пока есть возможность. 

Он стоял, сосредоточенно глядя на закрутившийся винт, прислушиваясь к гулу мотора и даже принюхиваясь к запаху выхлопа. Фарриер стоял рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, и невольно вспомнил, как они так же стояли и наблюдали за первым присланным в эскадрилью «Спитфайром». Трэвис поднял тогда его в воздух — и самолет напоминал морскую птицу, грациозно парившую в поисках добычи. От полета захватывало дух — только от наблюдения, а уж если бы подняться на нем в воздух… Фарриер бы не задумываясь променял своего старенького «Бульдога» [2] на такую роскошь. Вот только Питерс остался не настолько очарован новинкой.

— Красавица, конечно, только плюется дымом и искрами как черт знает что, — вздохнул он. — Вот уж точно «Вспыльчивая» [3].

Впрочем, первое мнение не помешало ему оценить по достоинству мощность двигателя и прочую начинку, и они с «Красавицей» сработались.

— Достаточно, — крикнул Питерс, возвращая Фарриера в реальность, скрестил руки над головой, и Коллинз заглушил мотор. Они подождали, пока винт не закончил вращаться, и загнали самолет обратно в ангар.

Фарриер помог Питерсу закрыть ворота, и тот пожал ему руку:

— Заходи при случае, не забывай старика, — ухмыльнулся он. Фарриер кивнул:

— Я постараюсь.

— И ты тоже заглядывай, — Питерс протянул руку Коллинзу, и тот, смущенно улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Хорошо.

Фарриер зашагал к казармам, и Коллинз нагнал его, подстраиваясь к его темпу.

— Питерс, вроде, хороший мужик, — сказал он, шмыгнув носом. — Но иногда пугает меня до чертиков.

— Не тебя одного, — усмехнулся Фарриер и, забывшись, толкнул его плечом.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 «Бристоль Меркьюри» — авиационный двигатель, устанавливавшийся на летательные аппараты в 1930-х — 1940-х годах.  [назад]  
> 2 «Бульдог» — имеется в виду «Бристоль Бульдог», истребитель-биплан межвоенного периода.  [назад]  
> 3 «Вспыльчивая» — «spitfire» можно перевести как «вспыльчивый/ая».  [назад]  
> 


End file.
